


2 Sides Of Love

by KuyaReCom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Darkcrackedhumor, Fluff, Geography, M/M, Russia's being unpredictable, Yaoi, angst in the further chapters, but the early are not, china's being a pervert, globalnews, info, poorhongkong, some country get emo, toomuchinformation, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuyaReCom/pseuds/KuyaReCom
Summary: This story takes place during one of the East-Asian countries family reunion; consisted of China, Japan, Taiwan, South Korea and Hong Kong. No one expected Hong Kong to fell sick, horrible indeed; 'deadly' sick. Panicking and because of some circumstances, they hitched a ride with Mother Russia to the hospital!-This work was originally published in Wattpad-Contains the latest Global News that shook the whole world + foreign languages (Russian and Chinese)-Contains some infos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Hao!  
> This is my first Hetalia fanfic in AO3 so please tell me if there's anything weird amidst this book! Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

**2 Sides Of A Family Reunion**

<1 Side Is The Light **Yet** 1 Side Is The Dark>

* * *

"Tell me again why must we have another family reunion?"

"When China insisted aru, aru, aru. You must obey, aru! AIYA!"

"Don't let him hear you, Korea. You don't want to face the wok."

"DA-ZE~~! Your boobs are mine, Hong!"

"YOU THINK I DIDN'T HEAR YOU, KOREA?! COME HERE THIS INSTANCE!!!!!"

Hong Kong and S. Korea whipped their heads to see a fuming China standing with his hands at his hips, his lips clearly pursed in an annoyed frown. But nothing could beat his favourite shiny wok in his hand; gleaming in the sun and preparing for a battle.

"Oh well, he still has perfect hearing. Don't let anyone steal your boobs, Hong!!!"

"You seriously need to have a genderfication therapy." Hong Kong eye-rolled as Korea skipped his way away for the beating.

The East-Asian countries consisted of China, Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong and South Korea were having their usual family gathering at China's house. It's summer as the crickets were chirping and the merciless sun giving its sunlight to Mother China.

Japan and Taiwan are at the far corner, behind a bush exchanging photos and hushed whispers. Sometimes, they giggled very loud and even some squeals can be heard. They were dressed in summer outfits; t-shirts and long pants for Japan but a knee-length skirt for Taiwan so China won't scold her for 'unappropriate' clothing.

While Hong Kong is under an oak tree, playing with his phone and tapping his foot on the ground following the beat from a music. He wore a branded shirt with the word 'ARU-SUCKS' and a skinny jean. China was seen glaring at him 10 times when he arrived.

Lastly, Korea just wore a K-Pop BTS summer clothing full set.

Hong Kong tapped his phone with his fingernails and groaned.  
"Dang. There's no Wi-Fi out here."

"Why don't you just use your eyebrows? It's not full like England but there's still some Internet!" Taiwan shouted gleefully.

"You're all annoying-" he scrunched his nose before settling down his phone.

"Everyone come into the house! I already beat Korea's ass so let us go inside, aru!" China ordered as he unlocked his front door, Korea soon followed him; wincing as he rubbed his own back.

After everyone had settled down in the house, China counted, "Me, 2, 3, 4, 5. Korea. North didn't came?" he sighed while asking.

"Yes, when he heard my voice, he immediately cursed and cut the call!" He briefly answered like he wasn't affected at all by his saying.

"It's been a long time since I've seen him. Is he fine?"

"Finer than fine, Mother China! I hacked his phone to hear him managing a nuclear bomb!" Korea chirped before flopping onto the couch besides Hong Kong, his curl bouncing away.

"You shouldn't ask him, old man. By the way, can I get like, a painkiller from the cabinet?" The Cantonese pointed his finger towards the kitchen while his eyes settled on Korea's annoying curl. China grunted; meaning permission. He scrambled from the couch as fast as he could and disappeared from the view.

"I'm going to call him. Don't do anything weird, aru!" China glared at them before going inside the main bedroom to take his phone lying on the bed.

"What are you two doing?" The Korean happily rolled his body to look at Japan and Taiwan, who were sitting at the edge of the carpet-once again in a conversation.

Taiwan looked up, "Seriously, you don't want to know."

"Try me~!"Korea smirked.

"Don't blame us." She pulled out a picture from her pocket and shoved it squarely at his face. The said nation squinted his eyes to see an image of Germany kissing Italy full on the mouth. His eyes bulged out.

"EWWWWWWWW! WHY DID YOU SHOW mE THAT?!" He squeaked while flushing red and shut his eyes tight.

"We want to make you a fudanshi." Japan creepily smiled.

"I don't understand your weaboo terms!!"

"Hai hai. Now, back to business. I want to do something, Taiwan." Japan give his gaze back to the Taiwanese. She stroke her own eyebrows, "What?"

"I want to pair China with someone."

She gleamed like New Years came early, "Finally! I've never seen China dating anyone in his whole life!"  
Korea didn't get anything at all since he's disgusted with the GerIta picture.

"Who do you think suits him?"

"How about you, Japan! OH ME GOSH NiChu could be canon!!" Taiwan screeched as she squeezed a couch pillow.

The nation just shakes his head, "I refuse to enter any yaoi except for Giripan-"

"Oh right, you and Greece have did 'that'." She interrupted. Japan glanced at her with embarrassment before suggesting (changing the subject),

"How about England-san?"

"Cute! The Tea Duo! But I think Old Man would never date a Westerner and Hong Kong's probably going to stab himself before he could see those two kissing..."

"Seem logical enough.. Do you have any ideas, Korea?" Japan suddenly asked the nation sitting beside him.

"Hu-Uh?!" He is shocked and confused before replying the first country that appeared inside his mind, "Um.. Russia, da-ze?"

"да?" A thick Russian voice came from behind them.  
The three yelped in shock with synchronize and turned their heads to see The Russian Federation at their doorstep.  
The tallest nation is wearing a baggy sweater with his usual scarf. He is smiling disturbingly and asked with sweetness dripping,

"Did someone just called me?"

The Asians still didn't reply. They were stoned and frozen on the spot. Russia tilted his head; expecting an answer from them.

"Won't you say anything?" He asked once again in a slightly demanding tone.

"Ah. I'm sorry, Russia-san. What are you doing here?" The most familiar with him; Japan asked nervously.

"China is nursing my sunflowers back to health. Since it's summer, it's a great time for me to pick them back home. You?"

"Family reunion. He is in that room." The Japanese gestured his head towards the main bedroom.

Russia offered them a thanks by smiling, he walked past the quivering Taiwanese and Korean towards the room.

He was just about to twist the doorknob when someone screamed angrily from the room,

"What bullshi*?! You said that you don't want to go because South is here?! Damn it! It's your frivking brother so just visit us!! And now you're cutting the line on me?! What the f*ck you imbecile! ^&;:$&*,$&¥,;&($:*($₩&: $+!==!!!!"

Russia took a step backward. He looked at the also-astonished Asians and asked quietly while pointing his finger at the door,  
"Is that China?"

Taiwan bobbed her head, "Only he will screamed tons of curse words in Cantonese, Korean and English without full stopping."

"Should expect that... What is he angry about?" Russia sat down on a comfy armchair beside the table, just in front of them

Japan replied, "Issues with North Korea... Don't ask."

"да."

There was a sickly silence in the room. The Asians didn't know what to do with Russia in the same room. They never tried to interact with him closely before, only China and Japan have the guts to do so.

"Dammit, aru!! He cut it on me! Holy sh*t, Russia, you're here, aru?!" China shouted in disbelief as he came out from the main bedroom, slamming the door as hard as he could. He stared at Russia and Russia just smiled weirdly back.

"I came to get my sunflowers~~" He sang very creepy that anxious sweat was dripping from Korea's face.

"Oh, sorry. And I'm sorry for you to hear me shouting, aru! Some family issues. How about I serve you some Chinese Tea? Or Diet Tea?" China shakes his head obligingly.

"I heard some screaming. What is going on? And why isn't Korea-" Hong Kong suddenly appeared from the kitchen while holding a ceramic mug. He stopped dead on his tracks when he saw China and Russia engaging in a conversation and the other Asian countries gathering protectively like there's an invisible fort between them and the two.

"I'll just-"

"No! You come here, Hong Kong!"

The nation groaned before sitting beside Taiwan.

"Don't worry, Russia. It's just a simple family reunion. I'll make some tea, aru." China offered before going into the kitchen, leaving them behind with nothing to do.

"....."

"....."

"....."  
"....."  
"....."  
"....."  
:.....:

"You're not going to chat with me?" Russia asked innocently.

"Um- Russia! You hosted the World Cup last year, right?!" Korea proclaimed.

"да ^J^ . We made preparations that time in case someone launches a terrorist attack during the game~" He replied truthfully.

"Are you sure it's okay to tell us that?"

"Aren't you my friend?" He curved up a smile, which happened to be shown as a sadistic curve of a psycho.

"Disturbing..." Hong Kong whispered before sipping the water from the mug.

"What are you drinking?" Taiwan abruptly asked to get away from the Russian's stare.

"A painkiller. But this tastes weird. Like poison or something." He briefly answered before taking another sip.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look pale.." Japan asked with a worried tone.

"I look pale?" He raised an eyebrow before continuing "I do feel dizzy after drinking this..." He stared at the mug, numbness in his brain taking slow effect but he couldn't justify the effects.

"Maybe we should- HONG KONG?!" Taiwan screamed as the nation fell onto the carpet.  
Everyone panicked as he breathed very fast that they could hear the loud hitches, Japan was the first one to kneel beside the sick nation, examining his head.

"He has a high fever!"

"What?!" Taiwan pushed his way to put her hand on the nation's forehead.  
"Gosh, that's very hot!"

"His breathing is getting shallower and he's sweating a lot! Hong Kong, can you hear me?!" Japan swiped his hand over the nation's tired eyes.

He couldn't sense what they're talking about. All the Cantonese could detect is the pain engulfing his body, numbness spreading to his sole fingertips and the split headache occuring really took a huge toll on his 5 senses.  
He felt something trying forcedly to come out from his system, he coughed the thing out.

"He's vomiting blood!! Someone call an ambulance!!" Taiwan shouted urgently as she looked her blood-covering hands.

His throat now burnt with the leftover. He could taste blood in his mouth, he coughed again.

"What is happening here, aru?!" Suddenly, a shocked China appeared from the kitchen, he stared at their panicking state.

"Hong Kong vomited blood!!" Korea horrifyingly informed.

China first stood there frozen until he ran his way to him,  
"STEP ASIDE!! Have you called the ambulance?!" He examined the deadly nation's face, pale and drained skin could be said.

"It's saying that the ambulance will arrive in 30 minutes due to traffic jams!"

"That's too long! Have any of you check the news, aru?!"

"да, I have. Nothing is happening at Hong Kong right now that'll sent urgent news to the globe." Russia answered while looking at his phone.

China groaned loudly before saying, " Japan, I need your car keys! Mine is at the service centre and we need to bring him to the nearest hospital!"

Japan frowned, "I'm sorry but I came here with the train. I left my car at the airport."

He groaned again, "Taiwan, aru?!"

She shook her head, "Me and Hong both just get a Uber together."  
On the sound of his name, the Cantonese twitched madly, they stared in horror as his limbs went jelly like tentacles, him jerking his head left and right and sweats dripping madly to his jawline.

"Crap! I can't get a helicopter at this hour, aru!!" China whimpered as the colour of blood was smudged everywhere on Hong Kong's face, trickles of it dripping;

"You can use my car."

That one answer had made everyone whipped their heads toward the Russian guy.

China blinked, confuzzled, "Really, aru?"

Russia just shrugged as he glanced at the sick nation; didn't feeling any sympathy or disgust.  
"Why would I offer then?" He smiled brightly. Fishing something out from his pocket, he threw the key towards him, who caught it neatly.

"Thanks, Russia- Everyone! Lift Hong into the car as fast as we could!!" China ordered sternly. The Asians immediately scrambled toward many directions.

Russia turned the doorknob; opening the entrance for them, he examined Hong Kong's pale face. A silence....before he trailed his own lips with a finger, chucking quietly.


	2. 1 Side Of Russia+S. Korea Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened during the journey will be unfolded in this chapter..******

* * *

**1 Side Of Russia + S. Korea Bonding**

* * *

"Who's going to lift him?!" Taiwan shrieked over the chaotic screaming from Mother China, who's ordering Japan to grab his phone on the bed.

"да. Let me." Russia briefly replied before lifting Hong Kong up like a baby.

Hong Kong knew what's going on and to be honest, he's actually terrified from the Russian's gentle touch. After thinking this, the same small ball of urge came throttling from his throat. Retching on the Russian's arms, gargles of warm blood decorated his sweater. Some splitters onto his pale face and precious scarf. However, Russia didn't react negatively, he just blinked before looking at China and chirped,

"Hurry~~ This kind of position is bad for Hong Kong's current fragile body~~"

China was pretty shocked on the nation's calm posture on delivering this. But otherwise, he immediately scrambled from the house into the outside world, warm summer temperature greeting him.

He spotted Russia's car, the same Dacia Duster he always brings when visiting the Chinese. He unlocked it and Russia rushed into it while holding Hong Kong's shivering body. He laid the Asian at the far back as Japan, Taiwan and S. Korea hopped into the car.

"Everyone hold tight!" Russia warned in a childish voice, he pulled down the gear and stepped on the pedal 00.001 second after Japan closed the door.

Everyone shrieked in horror as Russia drove down the hill with the speed of 180 km/h, the driver laughed wickedly as he keep increasing the speed. Everyone's hairs tangled in their faces and the 3 Asians at the back kept hitting their heads. China panicked because he's sitting in the front passenger seat and Russia nearly knocked over a fox, he quickly patched his seat-belt and screamed as the car hits a bumper!

_You do know what would happen if a car hits a bumper at a speed more than 180 km/h._

They went flying! Japan and Taiwan secured Hong Kong's body onto the seat as China clung to any solid objects for his dear life! Korea used the opportunity to open the sunroof and stick his head out while screaming "DA-ZE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Russia just kolkolkol-ed before swerving the steering wheel to make a sudden U-turn.

This time, the others shrieked before toppling to the other side. China just cursed more and more as they speed down a highway. He rubbed his own forehead, where he had splatted his face at the dashboard.

"What's wrong, China? You're still not used to this?" Russia started a conversation while smiling sweetly, swerving the car once again to make a sharp turn.

"No matter how many times, I damnit can't!" China hissed before looking at the back to see the 4 nations toppling over each other for the umpteenth time, Hong Kong looked dreadful being at the bottom.

"You guys! Make some space for him, aru!!" He commanded. They grumbled painfully before rolling off the nation, just in time for Russia to suddenly pulled the brake and abruptly stopped the car. The nations once again tumbled forward! China knocked his forehead against the car screen, he swore that his brain might burst out and whack the driver at the head.

Dizzying, he demanded, "WHAT ARe YOU DOING, ARU???!!"

"There's a traffic jam~" Russia pointed his finger at the front, China groaned as he saw that they're stuck in a very horrible traffic jam. He growled, "This could clear up in days!" 

There was a sickly silence in the car. The silence was pierced when Hong Kong suddenly vomited blood all over the back seat.

"HONG KONG!!!" Taiwan screamed as his blood splattered her face, making as if the nation just cried blood.

"Oh god, blood is oozing from his nose!" Korea alerted them all. Everyone turned aound to see that what he said is real. Hong Kong looked even paler than just now, his face lacked nutrition _(not Vitamin D deficiency)_ and as if every amount of his blood had been cleared out from his weakening body. Blood splashed as every inch of his clothes and his hair looks as its dyed in the red liquid.

"UGH!" China winced from the disturbing smell. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and cursed. "***********!! The government have decided that today is a public holiday for everyone! No wonder no one answered my call to the Parliament!"

"What should we do?!" Taiwan cried in horror as she tried to rub away the blood splatters from her face, causing her cheeks coloured with streaks of it.

"Move away." Someone snapped.

Korea demanded towards Russia, everyone was shocked once again. Did they just witnessed the South Korean ordering the Russian who he feared just moments ago to _move away?_

"Please move, Russia. I'll drive."

Said nation solemnly nodded, clearly shocked too.

"Wa-Wait, Korea?! What are-" China was flabbergasted as they both opened the doors and swapped positions. The South Korean positioned correctly his new seat and Russia cradled at the back.

"Like I said, I'll drive." He examined the opposite lane while smirking mischievously.

China pulled a face of pure horror. He knew what will happen if Korea is driving at the streets of China! "WAIT! Taiwan, swap seats with me. I want to take care of Hong Kong!!" She happily did it.

"Taiwan, Google the nearest hospital!" Korea barked as he put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Yes, the nearest! Just 15 minutes away!" Taiwan replied happily as she also put on a pair of sunglasses. The two glanced at each other, nodding while devilishly smirking.

"Oh no..." Japan muttered under his breath, these two JUST BRING BACK HIS MEMORIES OF ITALY'S DRIVING SKILLS.

"LET'S hIT THE ROAD~!!!!!! DA-ZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Korea swerved the steering wheel to his left, making China's expectations to become true. The car entered the opposite lane!!

The Dacia Duster roared its engine smoothly as it turbo-ed on a faster speed than Russia had ever drove! S. Korea still had the chance to open the radio and flicked towards the channels while avoiding honing cars, vans and lorries! Finally had found the channel he wanted, he increased the volume to the highest the other nations swore they could become deaf!

"Oppan Gangnam style!

Gangnam style!

Op, op, op, op,  
Oppan Gangnam style!  
Gangnam style!  
Op, op, op, op,  
Oppan Gangnam style!"

Korea and Taiwan both lip-sync to Gangnam Style flawlessly and gracefully, dancing madly like they don't hear China groaning from the back.

"Let me look at him, aru!" He managed to deliver the message even in that blinding music condition. Russia and Japan moved away to let him pass and reviewed Hong Kong. Just in time for the sick nation to have another hissing blood trial.

"This is very horrible, aru!!" He stared shockingly as Hong Kong's mouth gurgled with warm, fresh blood that burst out to flood the seat. "ARE WE THERE YET?!!!!"

"TWO MORE JUNCTIONS~~!!!" Korea shrieked as he avoided a limousine meanwhile Taiwan decided to check what's in the front storage.

"What does Russia store in here...? Oh- OH MY GODDDD!!!!!!!!" She screamed before hitching away from the open compartment. Korea ask-scream, "WHAT?!"

"A BOMB!!!!!"

They both screamed horrifyingly as Taiwan grabbed the bomb in her hands. Then, China even took his turn to scream too. Japan just sat there, recognising the bomb's design. It was still functioning, Russia took a glance at it before exclaiming happily, "Oh! I forgot to throw away the bomb that Amerika gave me~~" China just gaped at him with disbelief.

"BOMB?! YOU HAVE A BOMB INSIDE YOUR CAR, ARU?!"

"A souvenir of the Cold War~~" Russia avoided his piercing to look outside the window while the Chinese is fuming steam from his brown hair.

"Don't touch it, Taiwan!' He barked as the Taiwanese squirmed at the front. The bomb at her feet, blinking green lights to inform that it's still alive and ticking. She nodded immediately before poking it with a pen.

"I said, NO TOUCH DAMMIT, aru!" China screamed so loud that Hong Kong stirred in his unconsciousness. He and Russia exchanged glances before crawling besides the vulnerable nation.

"HONG KONG! YOU HEAR ME, aru?!" Hong Kong's eyelids drooped halfway, he tilted his head to gaze silently at them. Suddenly, his arms clenched China's sleeves, giving the Chinese alarm bells clanging in his head.

"Hong Kong?" Russia pinched his cheek. The Cantonese stirred once again and opened his mouth to say inaudible words that didn't reach their ears.

"What is it?" China alarmingly peered closer to his lips just to hear Hong Kong muttering stupidly,

"c-Call...I-Ice....."

"YOU'RE DYING AND YOU WANT YOUR BOYFRIEND, ARU?!"


	3. 1 Side Of HK's Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illness...

* * *

**\+ .. 1 Side Of HK's Illness .. +**

* * *

"We're here!!"

The Korean-accented voice made China to immediately scrambled from the back seat to peered at the front. Truth be told, a hospital is in front of them but one thing, there's a long queue from where they're stopping.

"I seriously need the government to boost the parking issues, aru!" China grunted before opening the door to run outside.

"Taiwan, get a stretcher!" He commanded, ignoring the passer-byes who stopped in their tracks to stare and murmur as Russia lifted the blood-covered Hong Kong from the car.

It's as if a slight movement could trigger something horrible for the sick nation coughed blood horribly once again. The red liquid dripped from his carrier's hands to split on the marble floor. The normal people around them gasped in horror.

"MAKE WAY!!" Suddenly, someone shouted pleadingly from behind them. They make way to let Japan, Korea, Taiwan and the emergency unit passed them.

"Doctor. It's a Code 941." Japan informed them as Russia put the nation gently on the stretcher. The doctor nodded hurryingly then rushed Hong Kong into the hospital with the help of the other employees. The nations followed them urgently, Russia wiped away the blood on his hands with his scarf, clashing pinkish white with gleaming red.

They stopped as the unit brought Hong Kong into an Operation Room, the doctor politely asked them to wait outside since this might take up to 3 hours.

"Yes, we can do that." China tried to curve up a smile but it came out clearly forced and eager, very noticeable to the others. After the door was shut in their faces, he walked calmly to the opposite side of the wall where a poster about 'Patience Is Virtue Of Thy Mind and Soul' was plastered and slammed his head into the hard cement.

"DAMN IT, ARU!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shrieked before continuing to slam his head, creating a huge hole and tearing the poster to pieces. Russia took the risk to stop him from cracking his head open by holding him from the shoulders.

"LET ME GO!!! I WANT TO HEAD-BUTT THIS ANNOYING POSTER!!!!!!!!" He tried to squirm away from the Russian's grip, even went as far by tugging his scarf and making Russia to stumble forward.

"What an active one we have here~~~ But China, please don't play with this scarf~" He sang then pulled back his beloved scarf. The Chinese still struggling to head-butt the wall.

"China-san, please calm down. Unleashing your anger won't achieve anything." Japan took the second risk, the person only glared at him before sighing.

"You're right, Japan. I need to calm myself down."

That's what he said but after 12 hours of waiting, his legs are still jittering and his fingernails are cruddy.

He stared at the clock on the wall, the time shown is 10.27 p.m. Sighing before ruffling his hair, the operation took too much time. He didn't even want to think of what the Cantonese is enduring right now.

China rubbed his eyes, sensing the puffy black circles below it. He lifted his head to look at the others. Japan, Korea and Taiwan were bundled in the corner, they have fallen asleep after 5 hours of waiting. He couldn't blame them.

He looked in front of him. Russia is busily looking at his phone, China noticed that sometimes the Russian will lifted an eyebrow, pouted his lips or snorted cutely after scrolling down. Once every hour-- someone called him, presumably his boss but he didn't answer it even once. Instead, he pulled out a power bank and plugged his phone. China also noticed that Russia often rubbed his eyes stressfully after reading a governmentally text. The way he yawned is even cute, he covered his mouth with his scarf when doing it!

China didn't stop staring at him. But he was interrupted by the sudden opening of the Operation Room's door. He immediately jumped into a stand, feeling a bit irritated for unknown reasons. He confronted the doctor, who looked like he had bathe in blood, Hong Kong's one.

"How is he, aru?" He asked eagerly while trying not to stare at the red liquid.

The doctor was pretty shocked before answering, "You're still here? He is fine but he'll be placed into the ICU. We didn't know what happened to him. He swallowed a poison we never recognized before, which contained lots of chemical mixtures and reactions. The poison didn't do well to his body because it was uncomplete, it created tears in his neck, stomach and blood veins."

China raised his voice, "Are you implying that he became a guinea pig, aru?!!"

"Might. We don't know, sir."

"Can I visit him, aru?"

"I'm sorry to say that you can't. But you can, tomorrow. Now, please excuse me. I'm tired and I need to perform my other duties." The doctor bowed and turned his back to walk away from the confuzzled Asian.

He turned to see that the others are awake and Russia at his right side. Korea asked sleepily, "W-What did he sayyy.....?"

Taiwan yawned, quite not cute, "We can visit him tomorrow... He's in ICU, South...."

Japan complained quietly, "This seat is pretty uncomfortable..." Unfortunately, Old Man heard him.

"Tomorrow's vising time is on 10 a.m. We still have a lot of time." China muttered as he watched the clock's arms ticking rapidly.

"We can't stay here until Visiting Time. Do any of you know any hotels nearby?" Russia asked.

There's an awkward silence without a reason. Suddenly, Japan and Taiwan's face blushed red before whispering loudly about love hotels and OTPs, steam hissing out from nowhere.

China seemed to understand what they're talking and immediately blushed, "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE THIKING, ARU!!"

Russia just tilted his head innocently, not knowing that the temperature is rising actively.

"There's a-- hotel nearby...I think... Just in front of the café....I saw it.." Korea continued his sleeping session and didn't notice what is going on. He slumped onto the chair but ended up falling butt-first on the marble floor.

China ordered, "Let's go find rooms.. Like Russia said, we can't stay here until tomorrow.."

The other nations grunted before hoisting themselves to follow the two. They went outside the hospital and some people glanced at Russia's blood-covered sweater. They ignored them and strutted down the street to find themselves in front of a small hotel with crooked roofs and a collapsing outer wall.

"Fits for one night." Japan hushed.

China turned around to see an AI café at the opposite lane. He thought twice before blurting, "I'm going to grab a coffee. All of you just go find a room. I need caffeine at a time like this."

The Asians nodded in acknowledgement but Russia didn't. Instead, he answered "I'll go with you."

China blinked his eyes.

"I also need caffeine right now~~" He chirped as he walked down the stairs to stand beside him. China just shrugged his shoulders, which translated to _yeah, I do need someone to talk to right now._

The Asians spoke their goodbyes before disappearing through the hotel's main door. The two nations just stand there in silence until Russia twerked,

"Well, should we go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. 3 is out! Btw, this book was first published in Wattpad. It's still ongoing but in Wattpad, the amounts of chapters posted are higher than in AO3. You guys can go there if you want to read the upcoming scenes. But in Wattpad, it's crappier since it's a rushing work.  
> In AO3, I rewrite and edit it so it'll be more efficient, meaning that if you want a good story; you should read this one.  
> Anyways,  
> Opinions?  
> ;)  
> Thanks!


	4. 2 Sides Of A Flirty Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened during the two nations' café session...

* * *

**< 2 Sides Of A Flirty communication>**

* * *

Raindrops pitter and patter; splashed onto the glass window where the two nations could be seen sitting at a small round table, facing each other while one of them took small sips of coffee. Their knees practically touching because of the limited space between them.

"It's raining..." Russia dazed as he closed his eyes, hearing the soft sounds of water falling on the earth echoing in his ears.

China didn't say anything. In fact, this is the first time he had calmed down after the whole ordeal, he took sips of his own coffee and stares at the Russian's long eyelids. Then the nation flicked it open, abruptly meeting his sparkly violet eyes with the Chinese's soft brown ones.

On instinct, said nation looked at the ceiling. He didn't know why is he feeling very embarrassed by Russia's warm gaze. Sensing that his cheeks are somehow becoming bashful and the nation in front of him won't stop analysing sooner, China unanticipatedly started a conversation,

"Do you think Hong Kong's going to be fine?"

The beige-blond man took a deep breath before shortly answering, "да." _(Yes)_

Another languid silence, the Asian circuited his brain before saying, "You do know that you can just go back home already. You've helped enough with the car and accompaniment, aru."

Russia smiled sweetly, a disturbing one at that; like it came out unwillingly, "I don't want to~~ It's nice here in your country."

"Yeah, but I do have a lot of pollution issues. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, aru." He totted back.

It might have been his imagination but Russia had a dead look in his eyes for a mere second before becoming his usual self back again. "Well, I'm fine with that. I live alone in my house so it's good to stay at someone once in a while."

China sighed, "I was very thankful and glad that you lent your hand during the right time. If it didn't happen, Hong Kong might be in comatose..."

He smiled back before going back to sip his coffee. It's Russia's turn not to say anything, he wrapped his blood-clashed scarf tighter around his neck. The other nation looked upwards, "We really need to wash that scarf. And your sweater."

"I know. I'm going to do so at the hotel." Russia closed his eyes once again, calmness engulfing him.

This time, China didn't reply- but he did acclaimed, "I know that being alone is not your sole reason to accompany us until this stage. What's the main objective of this action of yours?"

The other nation slowly opened his eyelids, he turned to smile ominously. China knew that tenderness look; Russia's going to do something that'll make him distressed. He opened his mouth to summate, "That's a remarkable question coming from that mouth of yours."

"什么?" He stipulated, feeling a bit irritated. _(what)_

"You want me to leave."

He choked on his hot drink, he demanded in disbelief. "And what made you think that? Are you high on vodka or something, aru?!"

"You didn't thank me first, but you when you finally do, there's that inadequate tone. Don't try to sugar-coat everything. I can see through your lies and niet, I'm not high." Russia menacingly looked dead into his eyes.

The taller nation stared at him, expecting an answer or an objection. China couldn't say anything, his throat is burning with tangled and confused words but he just _can't_ spit it out. The Russian must have set a time limit for him to talk this out but since none came, he stood from his chair.

"As you wish, I'll take my leave now."

China was speechless as the nation walked away. Then came the unexpected part, he pulled the scarf, which is tangling and flying in the air. Said nation swung, he glared at China's hand, which is holding his treasured scarf.

The puller blurted out in consternation, "Please don't leave."

Russia rose an eyebrow but his face is still plastered with the _stop making lies_ look. The nation took a deep breath before whispering quietly,

"I-I don't know what to chat with you about, I was feeling awkward when the silences are interrupting, I was hoping that you'll accompany me until this aggregate nightmare is over. I'm very sorry for making you feel bad, aru."

Another silence, but this one somehow set the atmosphere even nice and cozy. Russia smiled, a genuine one,

"Isn't that very easy for you to speak the truth?" A chuckling laugh.

"随你!" China flushed as Russia kolkolkol-ed. He hugged his body frustratingly as the nation sat back in his seat, pulling out his flask of vodka out of nowhere. _(whatever)_

Old Man reached out for his cup of coffee but noticed that it's drain empty. He sighed before pushing the button at the table's upper left. An AI Robot appeared after 10 seconds, shiny white and with a covered antenna on its head, it asked monotonely,

**"What do you want to order, dear costumer?"**

"A cup of Nescafe, aru."

 **"Please wait for a moment, dear costumer."** It wheeled away. Russia trailed his eyes before complimenting,

"I'm always fascinated with your capability of creating AIs in huge numbers."

China smiled proudly, "Thanks. And my country is expected to be the highest in AI Manufacturing--"

"And Global Manufacturing."

"Are you bringing the Trade War in, aru?"

"That's my intention." He admitted before taking a swig of vodka.

"America First, huh." China scoffed.

"I hope that this won't last long. During the past when you're having the Cold War with that Westerner, it's total chaos. In this present time, it's complicated for other nations to choose whose side to be on, aru."

"Except Switzerland and his little sister~"

"The rifle-obsessed blond who keeps threatening to beat us with his Peace Prize? Yeah, he'll never choose. Even the ASEAN community wanted to stay neutral on this war, aru."

Russia tried to say something but was interrupted, "Don't let me get started on us, the Allies. I don't like it very much when we swore to be united for now, our meetings always get flipped outside down with those Westerners arguing and babbling, aru."

"Don't you also took part by bringing food into the meeting?"

"..."

"AIYAH! At least it's not entirely my fault, aru!"

They both laughed, he felt weird laughing at his own acclamation but he did felt joyful hearing the other nation's bona fida laughter.

"But I'll always choose your side, China."

That one reply made the nation to promptly looked straight into Russia's eyes. He saw that the nation had stopped laughing, and so is he.

He's feeling oddly happy, the other nation smiled sweetly and once again, the dark purplish vibe isn't there. His fingertips are tingling with warmness and the silence is trapping them in a beautiful bubble of their own worlds. He stares at the Russian's gorgeous figure; the swift soft-looking beige-blond hair that shines in the dim source of light, the sweet peculiar scent that reminds him of blooming sunflowers, and appealing red spots on his plump cheeks. However, his eyes, lips and skin are probably the most captivated features of the Росси́йская Федера́ция. _(Russian Federation)_

Those stunning violet eyes have lots of mixed emotions in it, the lighter iris sparkled whenever he blinked-- alluring his eyes to stare and wishing that he can confine this moment. Also, those plump looking lips, he ever wondered if someone had touched it; feeling the sweet tingle and sensation of the blissfulness. Almost at his best, the pale yet soft skin of his. Soft enough to make him shudder, soft enough for him to adore everything of this prettify nation, and soft enough for him to satisfy the craving--

**DRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!**

They both jumped in their seats. China admitted that he felt a bit disappointed when Russia broke the gaze to pull out his phone. He took a brief look before standing,

"Sorry, China. Need to take this call!" He rushed.

The nation nodded and watched at the other one walked away. Then, China facepalmed himself while steam is fuming from his skin out of embarrassment.

_What was I thinking, aru???_

_It's been a very long time since I thought about things like this!_

_Wait, this is just me tired._

_Yes, I'm just tired!_

_I need coffee as soon as possible!!!_

He looked upwards to grab the cup of coffee and drank some gulps of it. Groaning exhaustingly, he felt something _off_. He looked at the bottle of vodka he's holding. For a split second, time looks like it had been frozen.

_WAIT! I JUST DRANK RUSSIA'S PRIVATE VODKA??!!_

China was pretty much shocked- and terrified of what Russia will do to him if he finds out. When he heard footsteps approaching, he immediately put it back and tried to act calmly as the owner sat back in his seat.

"Sorry, China! That's my sister, Ukraine calling~ Now, where do we le-" The Russian stopped when he took a look at his bottle of vodka. He glanced suspiciously at it and then at China, who is looking at the ceiling.

He opened his mouth to-

**"Here's your order, dear costumer."**

They turned their heads to see the same AI as before holding a cup of steaming hot coffee. China never felt this grateful to an AI before. He shakingly accepted the cup of Nescafe the AI brought and thanked it. Which it replied back, **"You're welcome, dear costumer."**

He tried to avoid the Russian's intense stare. He jolted when he heard something metallic clattering on the floor, the sound making him nearly deaf.

"Ah! I've dropped my magic pipe~~ China, can you please give it back to me? It's at your feet." Russia pointed at the metal pipe beside his feet. China didn't complain and bowed to grab the pipe, he straightened his body and gave it to the waiting Russian.

"Спасибо." He chuckled as he wiped the pipe with his sleeves. _(thanks)_

"别客气" He quietly replied before grabbing his cup of coffee, he took a sip before heeding that Russia is creepily observing him. A vivid glare, like he's waiting for something to happen. _(you're welcome)_

He asked curiously, "Russia, why are you looking at me like-"

Suddenly it hit him, the feeling of nausea travelling inside his head, rounding his brain and settling in his adrenaline fluids. His brain is feeling fuzzy and drowsy, everything in his sight of vision became blurred.

He slurred tiredly, "Russia, you-"

Before he banged his head on the table and welcomed the pitch blackness, he heard a heavy accented voice chippered,

"We don't want children who won't play nice. Right, China?~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da. I'm adding some foreign words in here.  
> If you're confused on why I make them both to understand each other, it's because that they both were once under the Sino-Soviet Tie so it'll be an unlogic matter for them to not know any Chinese or Russian.  
> But since their languages have a huge difference gap, there's a high chance that they can't speak the language. I'll make them to understand but not to talk in the specified language.
> 
> PM Donald Trump's policy: America First : Meaning that the United States must be the top in everything.
> 
> About the Trade War:  
> There's an ongoing conflict with China and America. China is expected to surpass USA in the Global Market and become number One in 2020, this makes the USA government to put on a higher tariff towards China's imported goods into the country; which China counter-attack soon.
> 
> The ASEAN aka Association of South-East Nations:  
> During the latest ASEAN meeting in Singapore (2018), President Donald Trump didn't attend the event.  
> Singapore's PM, Lee Hsien Loong warned that the South-East Asian countries will need to choose either to be on the USA or China's side in the later future. This is a very important decision because ASEAN countries have a deep trade tie with China meanwhile they also always edge closer towards USA for protection from Beijing's constant move to expanse its territorial claims in the South China Sea. 
> 
> South China Sea: This sea is a battlefield.  
> China: HEY I'M HERE TO JOIN THE BATTLE TO CLAIM MY TERRITORIES!!  
> *South-East Asian countries stopped choking each other and turned to face China*  
> Brunei: We didn't invite you.  
> China: I'm going to claim my territories!!  
> Philippines: I'm calling America for protection.  
> Malaysia: Don't you dare to do naval exercises in my waters.  
> Vietnam: HEY! THAT'S MY TERRITORY!  
> *starts battling each other once again*  
> Singapore: Well....I only have the Strait of Johore and the Strait of Singapore.. It's not like China would come to grab--HEY MALAYSiA! You've edged too close into my territory!
> 
> Poka-Poka! ;)


	5. 1 Side Of Calmness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What China felt after being drugged to sleep...

* * *

**...One Side Of Calmness...**

* * *

_He knew._

China knew that the moment his vision or whole body welcomed the darkness, he can't remember what he did in the early state of this forceful sleep. He assumed that Russia must've poured the sleeping powder when he bent down his body to pick up the magical metal pipe.

He didn't knew how long he's in that calm, dark bubble. But he do heard some ruffling of sheets and he sensed someone locking his fingers into his hair; playing with it. This seemed to go for hours-until the person untangled his ponytail and burry his face in it.

He didn't fight back, no. Yet, he didn't even object or squirm or react negatively when the person kissed his head and trailed to his nose. The lips might be too cold for him to handle but he didn't even move an inch.

The coldness managed to make him giving the controls of his own state to the doer.

Then, the tip of his nose hits something hard; hard yet soft. Not to mention the outwitting scent of sunflowers that lingers all over the skin. At first, the skin was very cold- he squirmed a bit but then, something wrapped him around his waist, dragging him closer into this delicate embrace. Cold became warm and he snuggled his face deeper to hear the sound of a beating heart.

The heart beats frantically weird.. _1 dub, 3 dubs, 5 dubs, steady.... 7 dub s.. 1..3.._...

China never knew that Russia is an Arrhythmia sufferer.

_Irregular heartbeats.... A disorder which the person's heart will beat at irregular drops...A very special difference than the others... It's very calm...._

He twitched his fingers.

Russia stopped. China also blanked out for a second. Then, the nation unexpectedly entangled his arms from the other's body slowly and carefully- China was distraught, the body warmness leaves immediately after his fingers were witted from Russia's. Because of this, he squirmed closer and closer and closer until he touched the body. If he opened his eyes, he'll met the others filled with confusion and surprise but he won't expose his current feelings to this cuddly Russian.

He smiled a bit as the other wrapped his arms around him, allowing him to snuggle closer until his neck. But that's where he halted; he's scared if Russia will be angry at him for doing this. The beige-blond moved his head a bit. A small nod.

_A permission._

China immediately and _almost_ eagerly nuzzled between the ticklish hair and coldish skin, relaxing there as the Eurasian continued giving him the calm scent of sunflowers, vodka and icicles. Why? He wonder? Russia is being oddly affectionate? Affectionate kisses; kisses on the forehead, cheeks, tip of nose, neck, back, hair, scars...... the list just goes on.... but only a few had the cold lips never ventured.. like.. his own lips..

He doubted.. how does it feels.. _to have a pair of lips on your own? On your own desire?_

_That'll be satisfying._

_No._

_It'll be very enthralling..._

The Chinese whispered huskily,

"You're warm...."

He vouched that the Russian was chuckling quietly before kissing his forehead and hushed seductively,

"And so are you..."

China stayed in that state with Russia calmingly kissed his neck; right at an old scar. He nuzzled closer and so is the other, the smell of sunflowers clashing with soothing herbs... Cold pair of lips on each other's necks.

5 minutes later, they both fell asleep in that calm embrace...

.........

When China woke up that afternoon, he didn't expect to be greeted with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that this chapter is full of me screaming in words.  
> JUST KISS ALREaDYYYYY]  
> I'm torturing myself lol  
> Bye!!


	6. 1 Other Side Of Calmness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When China opened his eyes, this isn't what he expected to see...

A shirtless Russia.

_A shirtless Russia._

Yes, I know. The Russian Federation _isn't_ wearing any shirt.

China was-

_flabbergasted?_

He could see the ripples of skin glimmering in the dim source of light and how close his face is with the other, Russia's bangs practically brushed his nose tip. But, that soft skin is making close contact with his.

Wait.

China looked at his arm and immediately noticed that it is bare.

_Am I also not wearing a shirt?!_

He jolted and tried to stand but was yanked back by a strong pair of arms; falling back worthlessly onto the bed with a _poof_ !

That's when China remembered last night's events; him being drugged by the nation because of the vodka, him being flopped onto a bed, _this bed_ , Russia playing with his hair, he snuggled into the nation's neck, Russia kissing him at different places, they both felling asleep--

_Great, what happened, aru?_

_WHAT HAPPENED???_

Russia stirred a bit and China froze. His brown eyes quivering with fear as the beige blonde loosen his tightness around his waist, China sighed as he could move a bit, putting on a very small distance between them since their thighs are practically touching. He's really in a futile condition right now! He peered his eyes a bit to analyse the sleeper's face. Russia had his bumpy lips opening a tiny gap; snoring very quietly, his eyelashes and prominent nose signalled that the nation is in deep sleep. China peered even higher, seeing papers scattering all over him.

_Don't tell me he fell asleep while doing paperwork, aru?_

He stretched out his hand and grabbed the nearest, this one in basic Russian so he could translate it:

**Захват украинских кораблей** : **Seizing Of Ukrainian Ships**

He blinked. Did Russia just seized Naval ships belonging to his sister Ukraine? He read another line.

**Тенденции, если война вырвется с Украины : Tendencies If A War Broke Out With Ukraine**

Deciding that he don't want to read any further, he grabbed another paperwork beside his hip.

**Российские водные территории : Russia's Water Territories**

Bad idea. He grabbed another one above Russia's head.

**Дальнейший анализ встречи Путина-Трампа : Further Analyzation Of Putin-Trump Meeting**

He saw some scribbling below the line. _Get rekt, Alfred._

He snorted. Then, he seized another paperwork, which is 5 inches from Russia's face. Written in Simplified Chinese? Now.. this is weird...

**朝鲜的药物实验报告 : North Korea's Drug Experiment Report**

This one somehow caught his eye, he tried to peer closer but was stopped when he heard some ruffling sounds. Lowering his gaze, he met childish violet eyes staring at him.

"AAAAIYAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

He screamed and clambered backwards, only to be met with a fallen gravity condition; falling onto the floor! His legs tumbled forward and managed to strangle themselves around the waker's neck, making Russia to be jerked by China's full nation-strength and crashed onto the floor with him.

"Urghh...." China groaned as he felt some ringing echoing inside his head. He opened his eyes and blinked slowly before realizing that Russia is on top of him.

"AAARAGHHHHHHH!!!!!"

He kicked him with full strength once again. Russia seemed unaffected but anyways, he pulled back. Giving the Chinese some time to sit straight back once again; taking breaths hitchingly.

"Ummm.Um..." He tried not to panic under the other's threatening gaze. Russia stared at him long enough he could actually just run away through the door. "S-Sorry, aru..."

"It's fine, China. I know you'd be surprised by this." Russia replied surprisingly, with a peaceful aura. China heaved a sigh of relief.

"May you explain about....the reason I'm not wearing a shirt, aru?" China asked, trying to conceal his chest which is full of old scars even though he knew that the Russian had seen it last night in middle of delivering the... _kisses._ His face flamed by thinking of this and he shook his head, trying to shoo away the embarrassing thoughts.

"Well, I don't know that vodka doesn't mix well with sleeping powder. So, you barfed on your shirt and mine." He nudged his head towards a chair. China noticed that his shirt and the baggy sweater being lay up to dry on it.

"O-Oh...." He whispered underneath his breath before curling into a ball; trying to conceal his scars from being seen by the Russian. Once again, he felt insecure about the kisses.

"Just to say. I didn't do anything bad to you last night..." Russia ruffled his hair, refusing to admit the truth of what he'd done to the older nation. The other just admittingly nodded, also refusing to tell the truth of what happened.

"So.. How.. did I end up on the bed, aru?"

"Well. You fell asleep after taking the drug. Then, I carried you until the hotel. Turns out, Japan had registered only one room for us and this room is indeed small. To save some space, I crammed us together on the bed."

"With paperwork." He added.

"Da, with paperwork." Russia stole a glance towards the papers all over the bed.

China sighed before standing with shaking legs; clearly flustered over last night's events, he cursed under his breath before asking, "Is my shirt dry already?"

Russia reached to grab the shirt and ran his hands over it. Smiling, he answered, "Da! Here it is!" He threw it and China caught it.

"We should go, aru." He tried to avoid looking at the Russian as he dressed. Russia followed his action soon, also putting back his baggy sweater and correcting his scarf's position. China noticed that he didn't take off the scarf while sleeping with him on the bed.

_Whatever. Not like I care, aru._

**\----I swear this is the first and final timeskip brought to you from a delirious Russia dancing to Rasputin on the table in a vodka-drunk condition----**

"Aniki!!!!!!!!" Korea called out loud, the other two Asians behind him turned their heads to see China and Russia approaching them. They have waited long for the two in front of Hong Kong's hospital room, it's been 4 hours and the time is 1.06 p.m.

"China-san, why didn't you answer my calls? We've been trying to gain your contact since this morning." Japan asked without having eye-contact level with him.

"Wait. You called, aru?" China took out his phone and squinted his eyes to see 30 missed calls from Japan, Taiwan and Korea altogether. He groaned as Russia peeked over it and admitted, "Oh. I mute it since it's disturbing us."

Taiwan spluttered over the word 'us'.

Choking, she looked up. "Oh my god, you two had sex?!"

That was one moment when everything become blurry and the chaos ensued. Japan and Taiwan screeched madly and high-fived each other. ("NOW WE CAN A|CALL RUSSIA BIG BROTHER IN LAW!!) Korea spaced out before, trying to register what is going on- soon registering back his senses and throwing in a tantrum, "NOOO ANIKIII yOUR BOOBS ARE MINE!!"

Russia stood there, blushing 10 times fold over, China's face reddened with both embarrassment and anger before denying it flat, "NO WE DIDN'T, ARU!!!!"

The Fudanshi and Fujoshi both whined in unison, their faces dropped with pure disappointment. Korea turned his old face back into a passionate face but then he grumbled,

"Then why do you have those kiss marks on your neck, aniki?"

This time, China squeaked as he grabbed his neck. The Otaku Duo's eyes both lightened up a bit as they stared at the not-so-well-hidden pink marks.

"THESE ARE NOT KISS MARKS, ARU!" A nurse who passed by gave them a look. Russia avoided the Asians stare on him, his cheeks tinted with the colour of flaming red. China shot back insults at the others, which Taiwan threw back with a hissing fit of Dream OTP TM facts. Korea stood there with his phone recording this; man, this is going to be a viral video.

"LET'S JUST VISIT HONG KONG FFS, ARU!!" He ordered lastly before trying to storm into the said room. Japan quickly put a hand over his mouth, which China immediately struggled to be released, "China-san, you need to be quiet. The doctors said that Hong Kong needs some rest since his body was being tormented yesterday."

He gave the Japanese a _fine fine look._ Japan sighed before uncovering his hand from the Chinese's mouth. China glared at him with a whimsical look of annoyance before grabbing the door's handle and stopped because Russia said something,

"Shouldn't we bring him a gift?"

The others were quiet, not knowing what to reply back. Just as China wanted to say 'no' since they're in a hurry, there came a British accented voice behind the door.

"Just come in, for god's sake. I heard everything so, no need for like, presents."

China shouted as he opened the door, "Hong Kong, you're awake?!"

A weak-looking Hong Kong scoffed weakly with a grin. He's laying on a hospital bed with tubes being pinned into his arms, delivering blood into his veins. His long bangs shading over his eyes, which have dark circles around it. He croaked, "Just come in, guys." He gestured a hand.

They entered the room, which is located in the private sector. Rich cream-coloured curtains draped over the tinted window, a ceramic vase standing mighty on a wooden table and the marble floor squeaking with every step they took. Japan withdrew chairs from the far corner and they sat. "You okay, Hong?" Korea asked worriedly, he knew that this isn't the best time to be his usual self; he is deadly worried over his Asian partner.

Hong Kong nodded with drooping eyes, "Yes, just tired. You know, it does hurts when someone keeps slashing your stomach to suck out the poison." He patted his stomach, Taiwan stared at it with disbelief.

"Do you need something?" She offered sweetly.

"I want peach buns." He pouted cutely, the muscles must have made his inside-stitched twitched as he winced. China stood up alarmingly, "Are you hurting somewhere, aru?!"

Hong Kong gestured again, "Nah.. Just an aftershock, I think."

He glared, "Doesn't seem like it to me."

"Yeah, yeah, anyways. As I heard just now, I always had the expectation that Russia is going to be our Brother-In-Law." he smirked at the beetroot Russian.

The Chinese opened his mouth to retort back, but he never had the opportunity to do so as the door suddenly opened with a loud _BANG!_

"RICE RICE BABY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ukrainian Naval Ships: Russia is reported (2018) that they had seized Ukrainian Naval Ships that entered their territorial waters.  
>  Anyways, the next chapter is kind of.. a bonus chapter.  
>  So, Prashate!  
>  ;)


	7. 2 Signs Of  Mr. Puffin's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is about another ship... Yes.. I didn't put the ships tags without having a special chapter dedicated to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear some things, Iceland is not OOC in here, no matter what you're arguing about, he's not. Remember that he's different than the other Nordics because of a whole lot of issues (Geography, history, relationships etcetera) And since he's alone at his house in Iceland, it'll be wiser to write him in a different way.

* * *

**2 Signs Of Mr. Puffin's Advice**

* * *

While the East-Asian countries and Russia are celebrating their blood-covered day, the other nations are having a normal, peaceful day. 

England is dealing with the BREXIT matter, France is busy writing his thousand-foot report on global warming and oil prices, America is tearing paperwork after paperwork, etcetera. Even the Nordics are doing their work-aload; well, except for our boyfriend of Hong Kong's is having a week off.

Iceland tiredly slumped on his frumpy sofa in his house, flicking through all of his recorded movies and TV shows while sucking a licorice cane. After not finding anything to his liking, he threw the remote onto the table; which interrupted his puffin's grooming time.

"Yo, kid! What got your panties in a twist?!" Mr. Puffin grumpily asked as he fly to perch on the edge of the sofa before pecking Iceland's head.

"Nothing," Iceland grumbled before tossing himself to the other side.

"You've been in the dumps lately! Mind cha tell me? I hate to be left out!!" The puffin pecked him harder.

Iceland scoffed, "And why would I tell you?" He shooed away his puffin, making him to avoid it and fly in circles over his head.

"Because I'm your roomie! And I can't overlook my roomie's problem!" He perched at Iceland's feet. His owner ignored him completely by putting earbuds into his ears. Mr. Puffin scrunched his beak in annoyance.

"Kid... Don't ignore me!!" He screeched before plucking out the earbuds. Iceland glared at him with the temperature of his coldest area, a -39.7. It's a miracle his puffin didn't change into an ice statue.

"Do you even know the word 'privacy'? Or are you just a stupid puffin with a little brain?" Iceland iced him.

"AK! You're such a salty Tsundere!" Mr. Puffin cawed in his ears. The Nordic nation just smacked him away with his left hand, his right clenching a blanket that fell onto the floor. The puffin tumbled onto the glass table, he grumbled a bit before flipping himself up like nothing had occurred and screeched angrily,

"You shouldn't do that, kiddo!!"

No reply.

"Fine. If you don't want to say it, then I'm going to guess it. This is based on my tip-top instinct!" He proudly huffed. "Um....Financial? No, you're already rich. Out of licorice stock? Out of books to read? Big brother? Not those.... Love problem?"

Iceland's face heated up by the word 'love' and Mr. Puffin clicked in victory, "Hong Kong?"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!!!" Iceland jumped from his sofa before starting to throw pillows at his cackling puffin, it just cackled even harder while avoiding the lowly aimed cotton stuffed cloths. Not like it could do him any harm!

"Tell me?" Mr. Puffin suggested but he just earned some protest from the salty Tsundere, "No! I won't!"

He eyed carefully at an object sticking out from the pillows before scooping low and grabbed it without the predictable notices from the country. Iceland nearly let his jaw fell open as he glanced at the shimmering piece of the mixture of technology and metal being seized by his _merciless_ puffin;

His phone.

His phone that has _all_ of his secrets and thoughts that are not relinquished in real life.

He death glared at the creature yet Mr. Puffin won't heed his warning, however, he does send a look at him which is translated to: _Tell me or I'll hijack this.lol_ Even adding further disturbing effects by waving the precious thing in the air.

Iceland blushed ten-folds over before stuttering, cursing mentally over his awkwardness, "Y-You won't dare."

"I have the dare, kiddo."

Mr. Puffin just laughed mockingly as the nation tried to steal back his precious phone. He fly even higher, flapping his wings with ease meanwhile Iceland stood on tip-toes, obviously failing to reach on the same height. This just keeps Mr. Puffin even amused on this entertainment. He decided to fire up the ice by spilling cold water from his drinking bottle all over the Icelandic.

Iceland was furious, indeed. "PUFFINNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!" he shrieked in his cold and drenched state. At least it's summer but the summers in his country aren't that warm enough to shield him away from any Nordics Mother Nature thingies. 

"Now, what should we look in here~~" He cooed before unlocking the phone only in 5 seconds. Iceland furiously blushed, he knew his password too?!

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you why I'm so moody!! So, stop snooping my damn phone!!" He gave up, trying very hard not to throw a vicious tantrum. His pet smirked, even though it's hard to distinguish it with the outlines of his beak. "Well, you should do this sooner. It'll spare your clothes!"

The nation frowned, not minding his wet clothes that much since he's used to it. He caught the phone being thrown and stuff it inside his pocket. _He'll change the password later._

"Now, tell me."

The Icelandic boy got redder and redder, opening and closing his mouth, shaking his head before nodding back again. The listener in front of him just got more pissed as time flew past by, "Can you stop being a Tsundere?"

"I'm not a Tsundere!"

"It's in your blood."

"I'm not a fcking Tsundere!!"

"Proof?"

"Good gracious! You're going to torment me until I confess everything!!" Finally, he caught up with the sinister plotting.

"You finally see through my façade."

"Well, you know what? I don't give a fck so I'll just show you then I'm done!!" Iceland burst in defeat and embarrassment before folding down the turtledove neck of his sweater. Mr. Puffin scooped closer to see marking marks around it.

"Hickeys?"

Iceland bit his lips before cowering back into his blanket, shutting down his face from the other to see.

"Kid, you lost your virginity?"

Came a muffled answer, "Yes, Mr. Puffin! Do you need more proof?!"

"No... Damn... Totally didn't expect you... So, should I congratulate you or some- Wait. Are you crying?" he stopped halfway as some muffling sobs could be heard through the thick woollen blanket.

"Don't tell me you're ashamed of this."

"I'm not!!"

"THEN WHAT'S THE WHOLE DEAL, KID?? YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF LOSING IT WITH THE MAN YOU LOVE!! Unless--it's rape?"

"NO, IT ISN'T!!!"

"WELL, IF YOU ENJOYED HAVING THAT HONG KONG BRAT DOMINATING YOU THAT NIGHT, THEN WHAT?? YOU WANT MORE???"

"MY PRIDE ISN'T THAT EASY TO BREAK!"

"FOR FCK'S SAKE, TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE UNSATISFIED WITH!!!"

That kid finally peeked out from his blanket fort. His entire face is a mess; his eyes contained puddles of waters which are threatening to spill out if he blink, his chapped lips are trembling slightly, his white hair dishevelled and snot is running from his nose.

Mr. Puffin sighed in defeat, "Just tell me. I won't laugh over it."

He opened his mouth, "I-I'm afraid that he's unsatisfied with me... We've been dating for 7 months, puffin. 7 freaking months! And- I'm being honest with you, I only let him touch me, kiss me, any further physical contact- only once! Which is just last week! He had been going out with lots of outstanding pretty girls and guys, since he's bi... And look at me, I'm the exact opposite of all of them. I have eccentric style in clothing, eccentric style in food, my looks are weird, I don't know there exists a place named Hong Kong for years until I become friends with the guy himself and Liechtenstein. 

"Kid..." Mr. Puffin tried to say something.

"That's not all! I'm a nerd, I suck at gaming meanwhile he is a pro at it! Korea and Taiwan keep teasing me, it made me felt insecure about our relationship. I'm not smart, he's ridiculously smart! I mean, have you look at his test marks in Hetalia Academy? All 100!-

"Kid..."

"And there are his looks and perfection! He's basically every girl's dream guy. I don't even know how I could date h-"

"ICELAND!"

Iceland himself stopped ranting and fearfully looked at Mr. Puffin. The puffin sighed, _dealing with very very yet very rare emotional Iceland always took a lot of energy..._

"Just... Get to the point."

Iceland bit his lips very hard that blood trailed down, "I'm scared if.. he'll break up with me since.. I'm not being.. good enough for him!!"

After he said that, he started to have his dramafest of tears to a higher level.

Mr. Puffin stared at him with disbelief. He huffed, "Good gracious, I should write a song about your lovesick emotional mind."

"I'm not Emo!!!!" He shrieked madly like someone who is lovesick.

"Kid, face me. Face me, Iceland." He ordered. Iceland sniffed for a moment before dragging his head to look at him, Mr. Puffin is steadily wandering in circles like a soldier.

"Listen up because I won't be saying this twice! You're the Country Of Iceland, the Nordic country with volcanoes and hotsprings, the hateful reasons why you can be an emotional drama queen at times! You're the majestic country and you've been blessed with gorgeous Mother Nature, facing lots of tests like the Eyjafjallajökull. Yet, you've been torturing your mind for a week because you think that you're not good enough in bed for the man whom you love?"

Iceland looked stunned.

"Let me tell you one thing. You're Iceland, there's ice in your name. More the reason why you should not be bothered by this! You're not eccentric but aesthetic! Hong Kong will never be satisfied with you since you've satisfied him very much already! You think I didn't notice those stares Hong Kong has been flicking on you before you even realised that you love him? Man, he waited this long to be with you and I call that loyalty. He'd never leave this country in front of me or be dissatisfied with him since he deeply loves you very much!"

Iceland had broken the laws of physic, his cheeks are tainted with crimson red like firecrackers. "Pu-ffin.. I think that's enou.."

"I don't see the reasons why he'll break your decorative heart. You looked very cool in a Nordic way, you pretty much know everything about how to bang a person since you're more than 1000 and thanks to those books you've read; you have a penis museum, you have a feminine-like body-"

"PUFFIN, THAT'S ENOUGH! The last time we even bathed together was when I was a kid! You still remember it?!" Iceland tried to cut it off but with failure as the puffin keeps ranting.

"I remember in case someone tried to go out with my kid! Not to mention that he's the one who stripped off your virginity! Don't you even wonder why he waited 7 months? He wanted you to be comfortable being lovers first! He's a good kid and I'll proudly let him to-"

"To what, Puffin?! Marry?" Iceland barked, but it came out like a whimper.

"That's what I was going to say." He chirped sternly.

"Can we stop this embarrassing talk? I swear that you're just like the other Nordics.." Iceland groaned loudly and covered his face. Mr. Puffin stopped, finally realizing his mistake, "Sorry.. Got carried away...." But his tone doesn't convince the Icelandic at all.

"W-What should I do? I've been ignoring his calls and texts ever since that night..." He hiccup as his face reddened by the memory of how he basically loves the country of Hong Kong.

"I know that you're not an expert to this matter. But listen. You need, and really need to talk this out with him. Stop being a Tsundere and go confront him! Kiss him and boldly state that you're the only lucky person in this universe for him to set eyes on!" Mr. Puffin puffed with a very motivating tone in it. Iceland stared at him with tears; he suddenly is full of bravery.

"I'm going to do it."

He is determined.

He'll never ever let Hong Kong go unaware.

He's going to confess everything to his lover.

Mr. Puffin smirked in victory, his words of encouragement never fails to motivate someone.

Iceland shakingly pulled out his phone from his wet pocket, taking a deep breath as he punched in the password; he was taken aback by the 4000+ messages from him. The current reads:

**Korea got his ass spanked by sensei, I laughed mentally. XDD**

**Ice... cha there?? The Wi-Fi here is rubbish...**

**I'm here at Sensei's house 4 a family reunion. BRB. Love ya <3**

**-Sent 18 hours ago**

Iceland raised an eyebrow. Now that he thinks of it, Hong Kong didn't sent any messages at him since midnight? He opened the sender's icon, the following reads _Offline Since 18 Hours Ago_

He groaned, Mr. Puffin stared at him; expecting an explanation. Iceland informed, "I don't want to explain it by text. I'll call him as soon as he's online." The puffin just nodded in acknowledgement before continuing his grooming session.

To kill time, he opened an American website on viral posts. He curved up a smile when he saw America posting about him trying to skid down the stairs with an ironing board. "Stupid America..." he chuckled as the next clip showed the nation being scolded by his relative, Cuba. _2.5 billion likes, sent 1 day ago._

He scrolled even further before clicking on the Tragic Page; where tragic and viral posts can be found. He scrunched at a video of _something-disgusting-I'll-rather-not-say._ Then, his finger stopped as his eyes are caught on a weird post. He opened the play button.

The backdrop looks like in Asia and the posters plastered at the background's walls are in Mandarin? He squinted his eyes when he saw someone that he familiarly had always recognized; China and Russia. What shizs are the Communist Duo doing that made the post so viral? Then, Iceland dropped his phone in horror after he saw a bloody Hong Kong being carried by Russia.

He was too shocked to speak.

He picked up the phone with trembling hands and after shoving down the reality into his throat, he gasped.

_I need to see him._

The nation immediately reviewed the comments.

**Omg, where did this happen?**

**I think it's in Beijing.**

**Damn, that guy looked hot. What a waste of good face**

**That guy looked like a Russian, always dreaming of a Russian bf. That lucky girl**

**That girl looks like a guy...**

**OMFG WHAT**

Deciding that he didn't want to read any further of their guessing of China's gender, Iceland stood from his sofa to grab the laptop besides Mr. Puffin, slapping his left side by accident.

"Kid, what are you doing?" He snapped.

Iceland didn't reply. He just shoved his phone into the puffin's face while his eyes are focusing on his laptop. Mr. Puffin took a moment to consume it all before whispering, "Damn..."

He fly and perched on Iceland's head, the nation didn't react as he is rushing to find an immediate flight ticket to Beijing, China. He slammed his fist onto the table when he realised that the quickest flight there is will depart on 7 P.M. He ruffled his hair and groaned again.

"Now what?! I need to see him right now!" He screamed in frustration. Mr. Puffin assured him, "There must be another way! Why don't you use a private jet or something?"

"I can't, Puffin! My government won't let me to use a private jet since I look like a teenager and it's for non-beneficial purposes!!"

"They call your boyfriend being deadly sick a non-beneficial purpose?! I'm going to gather my colony and attack them!"

"No, puffin, no. I'll find another way! I can't just sit here idly doing nothing while Hong Kong is that sick! I need to-"

He stopped. Mr. Puffin looked at him with doubt as Iceland rose from his seat and dialled a number on his phone.

"Hello." He greeted the answerer after 10 seconds of silence.

"Hello to you too, Iceland. Why are you calling me?" A soft girl voice answered him. Iceland took a deep breath before asking straight-forward.

"Liechtenstein, can I borrow your private jet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys. Sorry for being late. school's starting soon so don't expect me to update often. And I'm planning to join this one competition in Wattpad (a very hard one)
> 
> -Anyways, Iceland was canonically stated that he has a hot side but is too embarrassed to show it to anyone. But, because this chapter took place in his own house and only in front of Mr. Puffin, it's more fan-service to write him in his hot mode (I had too much fun imagining it)
> 
> -Iceland is stated to be always left behind with events happening outside his house. But, he keep updates with American websites (the reason why I made him view the Viral Page)
> 
> INFORMATION GUIDE  
> \- France is having a protesting session going on, ever since the price of oil/petrol shot through the roof. The government raised it because of global warming defectos.  
> \- Penis museum:  
> Yep, Iceland has a penis museum. So I don't think he doesn't know about virginity or anything related. (No matter how much Norway tried to prevent him_  
> -Iceland has the highest gapita of reading books, so I presume the country himself is a bookworm that has hundreds of books.  
> -32. 4 Celcius:  
> The lowest temperature Iceland had ever experienced/recorded.  
> -Eyjafjallajökull:  
> One of the deadliest volcano eruption ever occured in the world. Erupted in 2010.  
> \- The time zones.  
> I do research on them and calculate it. Iceland is behind China with a 7 hours difference. HK got the accident in the morning, which means in Iceland, it's night time.
> 
> byeeee


	8. 2 Sides Of AEI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iceland arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually late but school so yeh.

* * *

**2 Sides Of AEI**

* * *

"RICE RICE BABY!"

Hong Kong clearly doesn't believe his eyes. Blinking, he whispered,

"Ice?"

True to his damned eyes, a tired-looking Iceland is gasping for breath at the doorway. He looked like he just ran from his country to this place; just to see him.

_Just to see him._

If those thoughts did make him flipped over, he won't know. Iceland took a deep breath before dragging his feet to Hong Kong's hospital bed. Finally reaching it, he grabbed the metal side of the bed and stared downright into his brown eyes. All Hong Kong could do is stare wordlessly back. His lover's violet eyes dimmed a bit, caused by the annoying white bangs over-shielding it. But he could see it looked watery, is it his imagination but is Iceland trying to contain back his emotional outbreak? Said nation opened his mouth-

"YOU- Stupid Hong!!" He shrieked surprisingly before stomping his fists on Hong Kong's body; punching him with his full nation strength. The sick nation groaned in pain but that didn't stop Iceland from unleashing his rage.

"What are you do-"China tried to stop him but his words were cut off by Russia's hand covering his mouth.

Annoyed, China stared right into the Russian's face. Russia gave him an emotionless look and didn't stare back, he's watching Iceland punching Hong Kong with amusement.

"China-san, we should give them space." Japan whispered while tugging the Ancient's sleeves. China wants to protest but cancel it when he saw pearly waters dripping from Iceland's jawline.

They retreated back slowly and quietly- almost reluctantly for Japan and Taiwan who are itching to stay in that room but got dragged by Russia. Closing the door slowly, they left the two lovebirds alone.

Hong Kong tilted his head, the corner of his eyes watching the group slowly retreating outside the room. Finally empty, he slowly lifted his right arm and caressed the Icelandic's ruined face, "Ice...Why are you crying?"

Shiny droplets streamed from his violet eyes, he took multiple hitching breaths before burying his face into Hong Kong's chest.

"I-I was scared..." He muffled, his hot breath tickling the other's exposed neck.

If Hong Kong could react right now, it'll be a surprised and adoration expression. He tangled his hand into Iceland's white hair, ruffling it slowly while enjoying the precious moment, "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Iceland croaked before lifting his legs so he can sit in the same bed with him. The Asian moved for him to settle down on his chest comfortably, Iceland gladly snuggled even intimately, trying not to chuck out the blood tubes.

"Heh... This is the first time you're trying to maintain intimate contact with me."

"Shut up."

He slapped him lazily, with a message delivered that he just wants to hold and feel his heartbeat thumping in his ears. "Did you came all over from your place?" Hong Kong asked as he tickled Iceland's nape; loving the way his fingers touched the delicate skin.

"I stopped over at Switzerland. Enough of that, let me stay like this." He shot back before digging his face deeper and clenching his hospital gown tightly like he's afraid of letting him go.

"Don't you worry, Ice. I'll be fine." He tried to assure him and it does, a bit. Iceland scooped his body so he can get into the bed's blanket, sharing it with him. His body warmth dramatically increased as he brushed the tip of his nose with Hong's. He's not a fan of intimate touch but just for this one scene, he'll be willing.

His cold lips pushed itself onto Hong's warm ones. Short, brief yet when he pulled away, he felt his whole world brightening. He stared dreamingly into the nation's widening eyes. _Great, was he becoming a lovesick country._ But he didn't mind, what he wanted is another lips on his and Hong Kong greatly fulfilled it.

The Cantonese pulled his face closer, meeting both of their lips and desires. Hong Kong made a mental observation of how does Iceland's lips tasted like; licorice and cherry-flavoured lip balm. Still not enough. He missed his boyfriend so hard and now he's in front of him, he won't let the chance slip to teach him a lesson by ignoring him for 7 days, 7 days without hearing his voice is **absolute torture.**

He bit Iceland's lower lip, a moan escaped from his mouth as Hong Kong sucked away the blood, demanding immediate entry. Iceland stopped giving permission and yanked back, much to the other's disappointment.

"Why, Icey? You're breaking my heart.." Hong Kong sadly threw a look at his flushed boyfriend after gaining his shocked composure for a second. Iceland blushed even harder before exclaiming with a struggling effort since his lips are horribly chapped,

"Let me pull out these blood tubes and you can continue kissing me, idiot." He scoffed before plucking out the blood tubes that are sticking into Hong Kong's arms. The Cantonese raised an eyebrow and it's his turn to scoff, Iceland looked at him after he had done plucking the tubes out only to be seized by a strong pair of arms.

"H-Hong?!" He screeched as Hong Kong's lips immediately trailed to his neck, he fight back the urge to moan but well, of course it fails like every other fanfic there is so he let out an embarrassing moan. Hong Kong smiled smugly as he nose-bumped him.

"You're a meanie, Ice~ Why did you ignore me for 7 days? You're getting a payback now." 

"You're an ass." He hissed back, the tears drying up.

"Said the one who left his lover heartbroken for 7 days."

"Can we get over it already? I don't maintain contact with you because-I'm dealing with some things-" He could feel his stomach churning as Hong Kong stared at him with saddened eyes, as if he's disappointed in him.

"What is more important than me?" Hong Kong whined, but Iceland could decipher the meaning underneath the sugar-coating he clearly forced to take action. He is heartbroken.

The Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of The People's Republic of China is heartbroken because of him.

That gives more reason for the Nordic country to feel guilty. If only he asked advices from Mr. Puffin early, if only he'd stopped sulking and answer Hong Kong's calls. There's a heavy pang in his tiny heart as a lot ifs swirled inside his mind. He let the tears fell again, but somehow with a dramatic force.

"I-I'm sorry...." Iceland whispered as hot water poured from his eyes, soaked onto the night gown. "I'm sorry for being such a disappointing lover.. I'm- not perfect for you.. I keep you doubting, I suck at everything...." He hiccupped.

Hong Kong grabbed his face and shove it so it'll be inches from his own. With warm eyes, he hushed quietly, "What happened?"

"D-Do you want to hear the full explanation?" Iceland took a deep breath, this'll be long and very humiliating but it'll be worth a shot to mend back ties with him. It takes a lot pride for him to say that sentence, **A LOT**.

"No need." The Icelandic gave a confused look from that remark. Hong Kong slid something from his pocket and showed him,

"Your puffin told me everything."

Iceland deadpanned, the black phone's home screen showing notifications from someone who Hong called, ' _bf info broker'_

"HE TOLD YOU?!" He shrieked an inhuman screech. So, his tears just now are a useless sacrifice of his pride?

"Everything." Hong smirked in victory.

"EVERYTHING?!"

"From how you've been thinking that I'll cheat on you to how doubtful of you of thinking that you're not good in bed." He laughed so hard that Iceland's face just reddened even more.

"S-SHUT UP!" He punched him at the stomach, hard. Hong Kong let a muffled gasp slipped out from his mouth. It hurts. Iceland stopped punching and worriedly clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Oh-I-I'm sorry! Hong, I didn't mean it!" He lifted the hospital gown to see if he left some bruises over his body. Unexplainedly, he's angry-angry, happy-embarrassed. He felt his face heating up so much he could fry an egg on it.

"Nah-Couldn't blame you for being such an AEI..." Hong groaned painfully before tugging down his hospital gown.

"What does that acronym stand for?" Iceland couldn't help but asked. He heard that so-called-nickname over and over again but always shrugged it off. Now, he want to learn something of what Hong Kong sees in him.

"Awkward Emo Icey."

Iceland held back the urge to make him shut up by using violence, he's adapting with Norway's ways now, that's bad news...  
The administrative region smirked at the flabbergasted look, he hugged the nation tighter.

"Tell me. How much time did they give us?"

The Icelandic pulled a confused look. _What..?_ Then he remembered,  
"10 minutes tops." He whispered too quiet that Hong Kong nearly missed it.

Hong Kong hummed in pleasure,  
"Lots of time for explanation and kissing you."

Came a muffled _'jerk'_ from Iceland's mouth.  
He snickered before meeting their lips together.

10 minutes is not enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have updated this at Wattpad for weeks already but I'm being lazy so I postphone it for AO3, so very sorry.  
> There's a lack of plot but I'm making it up at the next chap!  
> -Kuya


	9. 2 Sides Of Credit Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ___WIth Iceland with HK, what are the others doing...? :3

* * *

**2 Sides Of Credit Cards**

* * *

"Japan, Taiwan, it's useless trying to eavesdrop on them, aru."

Taiwan turned her head and glared at China, Japan ignored him and they both leaned harder on the door with looks of pure concentration.

China sighed, can't those two just give Hong Kong and his.... _boyfriend_ a space? He knew that it's too early for him to be dating. Well, at least he knew which nation now, he didn't even bother to know whom.

"China, why don't you calm down and take a sit, da?" Russia patted the metal chair next to him, China hesitantly obeyed after giving the nation a confused expression. Russia hummed a tune which he recognised as his national anthem. He didn't take pursuit and stared at the hallway connected from where they're sitting.

"I just realised, where's Korea, aru?" He asked as his eyes zoomed across the space to see where did the Korean went.

Russia stopped humming and replied, "He said that he's going to buy a drink. Watching them get flirty somehow made his throat aches."

China blinked before whispering quietly yet Russia still heard him, "He's jealous, aru.."

The taller nation nodded his head in approval. "So - " A short pause before he continued, "Are you fine now?"

China looked upwards to meet his violet eyes, a sense of worrying. Oh, Russia wants to keep update with his wellbeing. He understands. China answered with a smile, a smile saying that he's fine. Russia returned back with one too, a cute childish one. For a sudden moment, they're both trapped in a small bubble. Seeing Russia smiling sincerely like that made China's heart lifts with ease, it's a very special one that only a few could catch. 

They both sat there smiling cheesily towards each other like lovesick idiots.

But they stopped when they heard a moan. Turning their heads to look at the door, Taiwan and Japan are having shipper attacks. China gaped, "Don't tell me that is-"

Another loud moan escaped the room. All of them turned red as Russia stated loudly the embarrassing truth,

"The room isn't soundproof."

China took action. He immediately jumped from his seat and clapped his hands so the three looked at him, "Come on! Let's go somewhere else, aru!" Japan and Taiwan reluctantly move with a hint of drool on their faces, Russia shoved them forward and they quickly walked away.

"Old man.. let me go..." Taiwan whined as China gripped her wrist tighter in case she sprinted away to spy on those two.

"No, aru." He hissed back.

She pouted. They all went into the lobby to see Korea chatting away with the nurse at the counter. "After that, I immediate-"

"Kor- Yong Soo." China cut him off. Korea spun to see who just called him by his human name and met the older nation's eyes.

"Aniki! Da-ze~~" He gracefully flailed his arms, tilting his body so he could grope the Chinese's breasts. But Russia took a double take and hugged China from behind, holding him in his embrace and shielding him from the Korean.

Korea took a step backwards and raised an eyebrow out of surprise. He and the two gay shippers noticed China's cheeks tinting pink as Russia still didn't let him go, the Russian held him tighter like a fragile body that'll break if he loosened his hug.

China didn't move, he could sense Russia burying his face into his hair and blushed even deeper. He concealed his reddish face by snuggling into the Russian's sleeves, inhaling the calming scent of the nation. They both don't mind the three Asians staring weirdly at them.

Taiwan exchanged a communication with Japan using her eyes. Korea translated it a bit, which turns out:

**OUR SHIP IS SAILING.OVER.**

**YES, ROCHU. OVER.**

**THEY'RE BEING LOVEY-DOVEY IN FRONT OF US. THIS IS A SIGN OF LOVESICK. OVER.**

**WE NEED TO PLAN THEIR CONFESSION. OVER.**

Korea sighed mentally. He's very tired right now by what is unfolding in front of him. Aniki clearly store a huge crush on Russia yet he never knew, and Russia is very unpredictable of what he's thinking, he couldn't just assume of something that's uncertain.

Everything is becoming really weird ever since Hong fell sick.

Korea averted his gaze from China and Russia, who are still snuggling in public, just in front of the counter in the lobby, which is the entrance for the hospital. The Korean reviewed the lobby, a pretty large entrance. There are lots of those uncomfortable plastic chairs he fell off from last night being occupied by visitors. The room has the usual scent of medicine and hygiene lingering in the air. His Korean instinct suddenly kicked in, causing him to look at the lift in the far corner of the room. He could hear Japan and Taiwan communicating telepathically from behind his back.

A small ding came from the lift but it echoed throughout the room, making Korea to look at the opening doors as two people stepped out. One with shot blonde hair and wears a breezy magenta-striped dress, a blue ribbon being tied on her hair.

"LIECH?"

The name sprouted out from his mouth. Liechtenstein turned her head, her hair flipping through the wind and when her shy eyes meet Korea's, she exclaimed cutely,

"Korea!"

When the small nation stated it, the person beside her came into a view, revealing Sealand in his sailor uniform. He caught Korea's attention by shouting, "KOREA!"

The two gay shippers broke their invincible communication to look at Liechtenstein and Sealand, who are heading towards them. Taiwan squeaked, "That's you, Liech?"

Liechtenstein answered with a polite yes and Taiwan squealed happily before touching the European's cheeks, Japan watched them and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Liechtenstein smiled timidly before shoving Taiwan off her gently. She answered, "I actually want to say my reason at China since it's his land. If you don't mind, do you know where he is?"

Japan nodded, "Ah, hai. I do." Then, he shoved his head a bit to show the nation the sight of China being hugged by Russia.

Liechtenstein blinked for a few times before saying, "I don't want to interrupt their small flirting session.. Is it okay?"

Korea took a double-take and laughed very hard it made the two flirters to snap back into gaze. China shook his head a bit and quickly pried himself out from Russia's arms, both of their faces were dipped with embarrassment of them cuddling in public. Russia mumbled a sorry and China just replied with a shy nod.

"It's not what you're thinking, aru!" he defended himself and glared at the others.

The Asians eye-rolled their eyes as Sealand just bounced up and down. Liechtenstein spoke, raising her voice a bit so the Chinese doesn't miss her.

"Mr. China?"

"What? And just call me China." China glared at her and tried to minimize his nose from scrunching.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Liechtenstein and this is Sealand." She introduced herself and showed Sealand who immediately rambled about nonsense topics.

"You're that rifle guy's sister, right?" China raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am."

"Great. Another Westerner." He scrunched his nose in disgust. He didn't give a chance for the female nation to react as he continued, "What are you doing here?"

"About that, we actually escort Iceland here. He's here, right?"

"Yes, he's making out with Hong Kong now so I bet you're not asking about where he is." 

"No. Actually, Iceland came to us for transportation help. His airport was currently busy so he can't board the earliest flight to China and his government didn't give him permission to use a jet, he asked for my help so I gave him. Sealand's here because he was playing with his micronation friends and was eager to come too." She explained with full details.

China dropped off his arms but still give her the cold stare, "And how you happened to arrive early to this hospital? Besides, where did he get the news of Hong Kong sick?"

"I used big brother's private helicopter at the airport."

"And we know about Hong being sick by a viral video of the Russian guy carrying him!" Sealand interrupted in, clearly can't hold his excitement much longer.

China stared at him blankly and let out a small sigh, "Why am I not surprised.."

"That video got more than 230 million views, I think. They recognized Hong by his part-time model job and Russia who appeared standing beside America, Trump and Putin at a summit." Korea flagged this piece of information.

"Wait. Hong Kong has a part-time job as a model? I thought that he's working in a corporate business management." China quizzed.

"Both, actually." Japan corrected him.

China was just trying to say something but stopped when he saw someone with silver hair bobbing towards them. Iceland appeared, looking very flushed. He had his sweater folded upwards to hide his neck, which clearly roused suspicions from all of them.

"Hello, Liech." Iceland greeted her and ignored the energetic Sealand to make his way to the standing Chinese.

"The doctor told us that Hong Kong could be discharged-"

"Already?" Russia voiced as he had keep his voice low for a moment.

Iceland brushed his bangs to reveal his violet eyes, "Well, yes. He said that Hong Kong's health had increased rapidly after just 2 days, which is very weird. But then, there's tons of messages from his government demanding him to start working early to sort some economy paperwork."

Russia and China both shared a look. _Government_.

"So, that's why he could be discharged early. If you don't want to, then it's perfectly fine." He continued.

"We want to. I don't like him being stuck in a fancy hospital suite." China finaled the decision. He waved his hand as he turned his back to walk to the counter. Leaning forward, he asked,

"Hello. May I know the bills for a patient named 'Wang Jia Long'? I want to pay for it."

"Of course! The bills are totalled to 3,000 yen." The nurse smiled and said it in a clear fast tone that like she had expected it.

China twitched an eyebrow, "Wait. Why is it too... much?"

"It's a hospital suite, sir."

China grumbled quietly, "Who's dumb enough to put him in a suite..." He raised his voice a bit, "The government didn't take notice of this? He's someone very important."

"We called them and they informed that Mr. Wang Jia Long must pay for himself or his salary will be cut."

"WHAT?!" China shrieked out of surprise. He clenched his fists, _damn it!_

Russia came forward and put his hand over China's and hushed quietly, "Don't you worry, da." That calmed the Chinese a bit, his shoulders slumped down a bit.

"Here. I'll pay for it~" Russia used his free hand to take out a wallet from his pocket, he slid out a silver credit card which made China to bulge his eyes out.

"No, ai-yah! I'll pay for it!" He took out his own wallet and pulled out a red credit card.

"On second thought, maybe I should pay." Liechtenstein suddenly spoke. They all looked at her and the gold credit card that had magically appeared in her hand.

"No! I should!" Iceland also had his electric blue credit card clenched in his fist.

"You shouldn't, Ice. Maybe Big Brother should pay for it." She hushed the Icelandic down.

"I will pay." He glared.

"I object, Ice."

"I have a strong economy grip. I could handle."

"Are you saying that I couldn't handle this?"

"You depend on your brother. That's not you handling."

"Excuse me but Big Brother is not a depending stone."

"Repeat that again please because we all think the opposite."

"You just didn't-" Sealand gasped in horror as Liechtenstein tried to keep her face as passive as possible.

"I'm sorry, Ice. I want to ask you to repeat that again."

The electric jolt could be seen even by the naked eye as the credit cards both shone in the dim light.

"AI-YAH! Stop fighting! I'll pay so stop fighting over domains now, aru!" China shouted.

"Didn't I say that I'd pay, China~?" Russia smiled.

"Oh no! No, you're not, aru!"

"I could handle better than both of them. I do nuclear bombs, I just need to cut down some budget."

"Not you too! But I could handle better, aru!"

"That Trade War had already affected you so that's a no."

"Don't bring Politics into this. This is between us two, aru!"

"It had been Politics since the start and stop the Lovers' Quarrel, we have a kid here." Japan joined in.

"I'm not a kid!!" Sealand screamed, but that's when Taiwan came chirping in, "You are, though."

Soon, almost all of them are bickering with each other in the lobby and being a public entertainment to the visitors waiting in there. The staff didn't bother to stop them. Liechtenstein nearly pulled her gun out when Iceland accused her of something horrible, China and Russia were bringing Politics into the table and Sealand's keeping denying on how he is not a kid, he's the Great Sealand!

They both were arguing hotly when suddenly Korea strutted up to the counter and slide his white card at the cashier. The resit came typing in and Korea send a wink to the nurse before taking it gracefully. He flipped his hair fancily as the others stopped fighting and gawked at him.

"I win."

That one sentence made them zipped their mouths shut except for Iceland, who didn't know how to shut up,

"So much for your Neutrality side, Liech."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be late starting today. School's catching up and I was forced (half-volunteer tbh) to participate in a competition so yeah0 b=ye.


	10. 2 Sides of Welcoming Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to expect a homey feel after arriving back home... Either peaceful or a tragic way, there must be more than one side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 month not updating lol. Idek why you guys are reading this. Again, my Wattpad account is KuyaReCom and maybe I'll be posting my other works from there to here :/

* * *

**2 Sides of Welcoming Pleasure**

* * *

"Must I really be wheelchair-bound?"

China glared at the whiny Hong Kong before stating,

"If you want peach buns, then yes."

Hong Kong sighed in defeat. They all are gathered back in the suite, Liechtenstein offered to buy the metallic wheelchair at the cheapest price. Sealand pushed the wheelchair so it'll only be a few metres for the Cantonese to slide into it. Even so, Iceland still helped Hong Kong to stand slowly and making him comfortable with his condition. They all walked down the corridor together with Japan pushing the wheelchair-bound Cantonese.

"So, it's only for 2 days?" Korea gleefully asked everyone, which Russia answered with a short curt. The Korean cheered, "DA-ZE~~~I want to beat him in baseball and LoL! For your information, Hong, your rank just dropped 10 stairs!"

Hong Kong whipped his head so fast and glared, "Man, I don't!"

Korea smirked and glared back, "See for yourself~"

As per say, he grabbed his phone which was being hold by Iceland and his eyebrows knitted together with a frown on his forehead, he exclaimed sarcastically after a whole minute, "Wow."

"Now! No more video games! Focus on healthy activities first, aru!" China snatched the phone away before Hong Kong could defend. He knew about the nation's ability to stare 24/7 in front of a technology device when pressured. He whined before dropping back and pout for a few seconds.

They went outside, the humid air hitting their faces as they strutted down the pavement. China realised that Russia's sweater was a bit lopsided and adjust it. Taiwan asked, "How about you three? Surely they won't fit with us in Russia's car."

Iceland shrugged and said, "Maybe we could take Grab?" then Sealand hopped happily and suggested, "We could try taking an electric bus!" 

Liechtenstein smiled and said, "How about we go with Sealand's idea? You've never been to China before, right? We could go sight-seeing for a bit." Iceland opened his mouth to say something but decided not to and lifted an eyebrow, "Sure, we could."

"If that's okay with you, Mr. China?" She turned to face the nation. China, who was busy adjusting Russia's sweater, replied, "I'm fine with it. As long as you three came back before 2, I'll let you to stay at my place, must be tiring to come all over from the Western side."

Iceland let out a small smile from China's tiny slipped-concern, "We already have your address, so no need to worry about us if we come late. Shall we go now, Liech?"

She grabbed Sealand's hand and bowed, "We'll be out for a while." Then, Hong Kong pouted even obviously as he watched the three to disappear in the crowd. Taiwan leaned at his left ear and hushed, 

"Aww~~ Is dearie Hong missing his boyfriend?"

China grumbled, "It's only for 3 hours." Russia chuckled.

They continued walking towards the car as Hong Kong sometimes give a glance backward to see if his boyfriend had cancel the plan but it's a no so he just pouted mentally. He hoped that the hickeys won't be gone by now, Iceland will be terrified if there's one and that's an absolute pleasure it made him grinned evilly.

Russia took out his car key and unlocked it, Japan and Taiwan both helped Hong Kong to get in as Korea folded the wheelchair and put it in the boot. The ride back home was quite peaceful, if not for Korea and Hong Kong arguing about video games and nearly smashed the rear window with Korea's PfP. They both stopped when Russia send an unsettling glare and proceed to have a silent staring contest. Taiwan and Japan hurled together to start a hushed conversation.

China zoned out as he watched the moving scenery. He laid back and turned his head to see Russia concentrating on the road, he watched as the clammy hand pulled the gear, to stop at a traffic light he think. He didn't drop his gaze when the violet eyes caught his. Heck, he might have smiled but since he's zoning out, he can't preserve when Russia reached out to brush a stray hair sticking out just behind his ear.

He gathered back his thoughts when he heard a crashing sound. He and Russia both looked at the back to see Korea and Hong Kong yanking each other's hair and frozen at the spot, a broken window at their side.

"He did it." They both pointed fingers at each other. An alarm was blaring outside and the Communist Duo actually saw the PfP still flying and smashing into a building plus shrieking.

"YOU'RE BOTH GROUNDED, ARU."

.

They all dragged their feet to squeeze through the door. Korea was the first to flop on the couch, taking a whole space for himself until Taiwan kicked him and sat on his back. Hong Kong stared at the carpet, which was dyed with blood; his _own blood_. Japan caught him staring and rolled the carpet away from the view, China grabbed a broom and started sweeping the broken mug shards with Russia wiping away some leftover blood.

"Can I have my phone back?" Hong demanded after they were finished. China sighed and threw the phone.

He immediately opened Instagram and tried very hard not to twitch when Iceland uploaded a picture of him, Liechtenstein and Sealand cuddling with a panda. But again, there's the hickey obviously exposed from his neck that made Hong Kong smiled smugly. Taiwan hushed again,

"Jealous, are we~?"

"Shut up."

"How about we cook dinner?" She chirped, ignoring the Hong Konger's remark. China sparkled more than Estonia for a moment.

"That's a good idea, aru! I'm thinking of Kung Pao Chicken and Peking Duck!" His eyes lightened with enthusiasm as he eagerly rushed into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge's door, he laid his eyes on the marinated chicken he did two days prior.

"Don't forget Peach Buns!" Hong Kong shouted. Russia laughed a bit as China's overly excited about cooking always gets everyone.

China scrambled a bunch of ingredients and scattered them all over the counter and table, he was reaching for the biggest cleave he could find but stopped for a brief moment as he couldn't find it. He heard a soft chuckle and turned around to see Russia holding the cleave.

"Here~" China laughed as he reached for it, he asked playfully, "Do you want to help, aru?"

Russia childishly nodded and they both laughed, he wore a designated apron for him and helped the Chinese to cook. China pulled out the stuffed duck and marinated chicken from the fridge as Russia find the smoker and saucepan among the woks in the cabinet. The Russian stood with his full height as he poured orange juice, honey, wine vinegar, sherry and soy sauce into the small saucepan. He flickered the tiny black peppers and begin to mix it altogether, spreading out the delightful aroma.

As he prepared the sauce, China proceed to make Kung Pao Chicken. He leaved the duck for Russia's care, he'll take care of the chicken. The Chinese combined black soy sauce, rice wine, and sugar in a delicate ceramic bowl. Soon, he chopped the garlic, green onion and chilli with precise speed, making sure that every single piece is the same size and still look gorgeous. Russia had preheat the wok for him so he just needs to pour soya oil before adding the cube-cut marinated chickens, he stir-fried it as a huge blue fire loomed underneath it and the sound of popping oil clashed with the metal's stirring. The fire made him remembered when he cooked at Germany's house, not a pleasant experience when Prussia soaked him (and the food) with water. Horrible damage.

The chickens turned white and China scooped it out into a plate. After that, he add the soya oil again and began adding the chopped vegetables, dripping some drops of sesame oil for extra flavour. Pouring the sauce all over the wok, he let it to boil for a few minutes.

While waiting, he pulled out a pot. He added salt and noodles before also letting it to boil. China looked at Russia to see him making Hot And Sour Soup without his knowledge. Not that he cared, Russia's cooking is very good to admit, especially when he experimented with his recipes by adding more improvement.

He looked to see that Russia had already cooked rice, the rice cooker was blinking red lights, stating that it's in the middle of cooking. That's when he remembered Hong Kong's request to eat Peach Buns, China scanned the kitchen and couldn't find any.

Dang. Hong Kong'll throw a tantrum if there are no peach buns.

"Hey, Russia, aru."

"Hum?" Russia tilted his head to look at him. Beads of sweat glistened from his face, the hot temperature at fault.

"Should I make Mango Puddings? There's no peach buns so I think that it'll be a great replacement, aru." He wiped some sweat from his face with his sleeves.

"Well.... That's actually great. But for safety measures, how about we ask Liechtenstein or someone to buy it? They're already outside."

China stopped to think for a moment, "Sure! But can I borrow your phone? I don't have any of their numbers and I certainly don't want to ask the others since Hong Kong might throw a hiss if he noticed this _mistake_."

Russia pulled out his phone and gave it to the Chinese before continuing to cook, China knew well enough that the nation had everyone's number thanks to his government's demands. He entered the password (Russia was kind enough to give him in exchange he also had access to his, not that he watch porn or something wait- do Russia watch it? Hell no, he looks innocent) and caught a glimpse of messages from Ukraine, Belarus and Turkey. Why Turkey is messaging him, he doesn't know. He typed 'Iceland' in the Search Contact. Dialling the number, he waited for the nation to answer.

"Halló?"

"Ni hao Iceland, China here. I want you to buy peach buns for your boyfriend or else he'll probably bang you gentle tonight. Okay, bye, aru." 

"W-Wha-"

He cut the call, feeling satisfied.

He put the phone onto the counter and let himself smirked in victory. Russia chuckled cutely as China rushed to grab mangoes from the fridge, the Chinese exclaimed energetically, "Let's make mango puddings, aru!"

"Did I just heard Mango Pudding?!" Hong Kong's voice boomed from outside the kitchen. 

They both froze for a moment. Hong Kong always had a terrifying fetish with peach buns. Oh no, they can't let the nation know that there's no peach buns. Good feng shui, no, it'll be a huge mess if he lost his cool and started kung fu-ing the table and having a fight with Korea over which martial art skill is better, they already experienced it except for Russia, he battled the metal pipe, it's worst than when he's drunk oh no no-

"Hong Kong-san! Stop!" Japan's voice suddenly could be heard and after that, multiple sounds of crashing noises plus voices came into the picture. They both couldn't help but winced from the sound of someone yelping and being punched. Then, there's a smashing noise like a glass being broke then thudding sounds and screams.

China and Russia both couldn't imagine what's really happening.

Then, it became quiet. Too quiet. Russia dared to ask on piercing the weird aura, "Are you all okay?"

Silence. And came muffled voices before Japan spoke, "Ye-"

"We knocked him out cold!" Korea suddenly screamed.

"Oh god, shut up, Korea!" Taiwan's voice came in and the sound of someone being slapped made the Communist Duo twitched a bit.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"That's for telling Old Man! He'll be mad we made Hong faint!"

"Not me! It's you who Taichi-ed him at the face!"

"You also took the blame for dragging him to the floor!"

"That's because he nearly knifed me at the neck!"

"He nearly poked my eyes out!"

China decided not to hear further as it got more violent when he heard something being ripped and someone made a battle cry. Great feng shui, there's no stopping with family rivalry as it seems. 

Russia laid a hand on his shoulder and that startled the smaller nation, China looked upwards to meet Russian's gaze, the nation asked,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Now let's get back to our cooking session, aru." China gestured as he tried to ignore his suddenly throbbing heart from the touch on his shoulder. Weird, probably because of him trying to contain his anger at the other Asians for making Hong Kong faint. At least it did them good.

Russia hummed in agreement as they both took their respective places to continue cooking. He always find joy in cooking, and even more when he discovered that China also took part. Since the moment he starved from the blister snow, the heat from a fire into his stomach often calms him down.

He glanced at the smaller nation beside him, couldn't help the urge, he leaned closer so his face brushed China's neck. The Chinese yelped out of surprise and look at him with a confused look yet Russia doesn't care and continue cooking the duck with that uncomfortable but relaxing position. His head tilted so his head could rest on China's shoulder, breathing into his herbal scent and once in a while, his lips kissed the Chinese's shoulder.

China didn't defend himself, shrugging it as a particularly friend thing, he continued to chop down the mangoes while Russia brushed the duck with the already made-sauce, the scent consumed the whole of the kitchen's space.

Do you know that kissing on the shoulder means **'I** **want you'**?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -LoL (League Of Legends): This is a very popular game in Asia. Since most Asians are gamers, it's pretty reasonable for Korea and HK to be gamers. LoL is the 2nd most popular game in Korea if played by PC. Fortnight's 1st but since it's PC-based, I put LoL which is the most popular in general.
> 
> -Electric Bus: /Quote Unquote/ what Donald Trump had said,
> 
> "China is beating us on everything."
> 
> For transportation, it's not logistical if you argue over America being better, China brutally and honestly defeats the USA in terms of transportation. (no offense)
> 
> This is a big deal: Transportation systems represent a huge portion of public and private spending — to the point of $1.2 to $1.4 trillion globally each year. And, in an era rocked by climate change and other disruptions, those systems must be able to weather all kinds of shocks — from fuel shortages to flooding. They must be, in a word, resilient.  
> China has a world-class transportation system, they have lots of choices; based from petrol, electric and solar, they usually have these 3 in any of their transportation choice. Electric usually- bus, bicycle, rented bicycles, cars, etcetera. Not only that but they also have the longest and second-longest in the world metro rail long, which is Shanghai and Beijing's metro systems. (more than 500 km)
> 
> NYC's subway, the largest in the USA is less than 400 km long so that's a very proud achievement for China if I see one.
> 
> -Peach buns and mango puddings:   
> HK absolutely love these. He mentioned it in his character songs + peach buns are very popular among HK people, the mango puddings are so good! It only took 20 minutes to make it!
> 
> -Knifed: It's a common striking position in Martial Arts, usually it's prohibited in tournaments because this brings a lot of pain and very risky.  
> But martial arts taker still took this because it's a part of the lesson.  
> Like a knife, you position your hand flat and strike the person at the neck. Sideway attack can knock you out meanwhile a  
> straight-out attack to the core with the fingers clearly pressed first brings breathing difficulties and pure torturous pain :)
> 
> -Poke your eyes: Using your two fingers, everyone knows this.  
> In tournaments, it's absolutely PROHIBITED. Someone could be blind because of this and it's also very risky. If you do this as a joke, it'll be turned into a huge uproar no matter which country you are in
> 
> Kissing on the shoulder: :)))))))  
> It's a psychology fact that a kiss on the shoulder means 'I Want You'.


End file.
